San Valentín, ¿eh?
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: Es catorce de febrero, y para Murasakibara era una buena fecha porque hornea más, casi no tiene clases, y le permiten comerse la docena y cacho de pastelillos que sobran. (MuraAka)(Viñeta)(Feliz San Valentín a Kichan)


**Summary:** " _Es catorce de febrero, y para Murasakibara es una buena fecha porque hornea más, casi no tiene clases, y le permiten comerse la docena y cacho de pastelillos que sobran. Aunque usualmente, los pastelillos se acaban porque mucha gente los compra durante la hora pico, no porque llega un niño rico temprano por la mañana a comprarlos todos porque quiere invitar a salir a Atsushi._ "

* * *

— ¿Aka-chin? —Atsushi salió de la cocina, limpiándose las manos con un trapo y una mirada curiosa; no era inusual que llegara la gente a preguntar por el pastelero para felicitarlo personalmente, aunque era inusual que accediera a hablar con las personas.

Pero Akashi Seijuurou era la excepción a muchas cosas.

—Ah, Atsushi. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba en la pastelería equivocada. —por supuesto que no, él sabía exactamente dónde estaba cada segundo. Pero esa era su manera de decirle que disculpaba su tardanza.

—Hmm, perdona. Primero tenía que terminar este lote de pasteles de moka. —el _y no esperaba que vinieras_ estaba implícito.

Probablemente si fuera menos rígido, Akashi habría soltado una pequeña risa para luego decir a lo que venía. Pero sólo se permitió las más pequeña de las sonrisas.

— ¿No tuviste clases hoy? —tomó asiento en una de las muchas mesas disponibles. Aún no era hora de abrir, así que el lugar estaba prácticamente desolado sin contar los meseros que observaban curiosos las interacciones del par.

Atsushi tomó la invitación no-verbal de su ex-capitán y se sentó en frente; jugueteó un poco con su gorro antes de pensar en una respuesta medianamente apropiada. —Tuve permiso de los maestros para faltar hoy porque tenía doble turno. San Valentín siempre se pone lleno. —y quizás los maestros sólo se ponían tan displicentes porque él accedía a darles pastel al día siguiente.

— ¿A qué viniste, Aka-chin? —podría sonar algo rudo, pero el heredero Akashi nunca hacía nada sin un propósito claro en la cabeza. E incluso algo tan aparentemente banal como una visita a un viejo amigo tenía su truco.

Seijuurou ladeó la cabeza, divertido ante la poca paciencia que tenía Atsushi al andarse con rodeos. — ¿Es acaso que no podía venir porque quería saludarte de nuevo? Hace años que no nos vemos. Pareciera que desde que nos graduamos de la escuela preparatoria hemos desaparecido del la faz de la tierra el uno para el otro. —Murasakibara quería contradecir ese argumento, porque mantenía contacto moderado con Kuroko, Kise, Momoi, e incluso con Aomine y Midorima. El único con el que casi no hablaba era el mismo Akashi.

—Supongo que no. —dijo, mientras le hacía señas a uno de sus compañeros para que les trajera café y unos pastelillos—. Lamento que no tengamos sopa de tofú. —sintió la necesidad de justificarse, a pesar del hecho de que si estaban en una pastelería, seguramente era porque alguien venía a comprar pastel.

Akashi sacudió su mano en señal de que estaba bien. —Ya he tenido mi insumo semanal de ella. Como sabrás, se vería mal que comiera sólo lo que me gusta, ¿no lo crees así?

Hmm. De nuevo otra cosa con la que Murasakibara no concordaba. Si no comías sólo lo que te gustaba, ¿entonces qué comías? _Él_ no se auto-restringía en lo que respectaba a comida. (Digo, ¿alguna vez has visto el locker al lado del suyo? Lleno hasta el tope de chucherías. O al menos hasta un día antes de que llega uno de sus compañeros a avisarle que harán inspección. Entonces se los come todos de tiro.) Pero se mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí, con un leve —supongo— mientras observaba a las personas asomándose a través de las puertas de cristal.

Un par de minutos después llegaron las meriendas que habían solicitado. Akashi agradeció la hospitalidad que le estaban mostrando, y después de soplar un poco el humo que sobresalía de la taza, se dirigió a Atsushi de nuevo. —Sabes, siempre pensé que algún día generarías millones de yenes para las pastelerías, aunque siempre pensé que lo harías como cliente y no como pastelero.

Murasakibara gruñó mientras mordisqueaba los bordes de su macaron. —Pues de algo tengo que pagar la uni. Y soy bueno horneando, así que este es un empleo fácil y que disfruto.

Akashi quiso poner una sonrisa comprensiva ante las palabras de su amigo, pero terminó pareciendo más una _schadenfreude_ que nada. Había escuchado mientras se ponía al tanto con Shintarou de la situación familiar con Atsushi, sobre sus padres que no estaban del todo de acuerdo con que él se convirtiera en pastelero.

(No podría decir que no se sintiera relacionado. Digo, si él le dijera a Masaomi sobre querer ser jugador de Shogi profesional…)

—Ya veo. Me alegro que te guste este trabajo. —durante el tiempo en el que comían sus postres (Akashi su tiramisú y Murasakibara varios macarones), la gente pasaba y se preguntaba a qué hora abrirían.

(Había otra cosa de la que aún no le había dicho a Masaomi. Pero al menos no tendría que ocultarle esta.)

Posicionó el tenedor, ya limpio del postre, junto al plato. —Dime, Atsushi, ¿a qué hora termina tu turno?

Murasakibara pensó un par de segundos, antes de decir: —A las nueve.

Akashi jugueteó un poco más con el cubierto. — ¿No puedes salir un poco más temprano?

Murasakibara negó con la cabeza. —Usualmente los clientes sólo quieren de los postres que yo preparo.

Seijuurou pareció considerar sus opciones, y acto seguido se levantó de su asiento, para luego caminar hacia la caja registradora. Le dedicó una mirada de inspección a la persona a cargo.

— ¿Cuánto ganan cada año en San Valentín? —el cajero le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Atsushi, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Casi medio millón de yenes, señor. —y en ese instante, Akashi pareció sonreír, lo cual le daba un toque aterrador a su perfil.

—Perfecto, —sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una chequera, y tras anotar los números y el nombre del destinatario en sus lugares correspondientes, se lo entregó al cajero, quien entró a un estado de shock inmediato—. Pueden entregarlos mañana a mi mansión, con la condición de que le permitan a Atsushi venirse conmigo.

El lugar se volvió silencioso, e incluso Murasakibara lucía sorprendido. Pestañeó un par de veces, y luego,

—Aka-chin, ¿me estás invitando a salir? —la sonrisa de Seijuurou lució un poco menos aterradora.

—Me alegra que estemos en la misma página, Atsushi. Ahora, mi chofer nos está esperando afuera. Conseguí varios paquetes de la edición de San Valentín de Nerunerunerune, ¿vienes?

Atsushi asintió con la cabeza, y luego de despedirse trató de pensar en qué había pasado.

Usualmente, los postres se acababan porque la gente venía a comprarlos a montones durante la hora pico, no porque un niño rico venía a comprarlos todos durante la mañana.

Pero al ver el signo de "cerrado" mientras la limusina se alejaba del local, supuso que no era tan malo.

* * *

 **Notas:** originalmente, esto era un extracto de un fic MuraHimu que tenía en mi Drive. Pero era un fic viejísimo que probablemente jamás publicaré, así que pensé "¿por qué no le doy alegría a Kichan y le regalo un MuraAka ya que también me gustan mucho?", y heme aquí.

 **Kichan:** espero que te haya gustado. Algo cortito y un día tarde, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? uwu

Antes de que me olvide, una _schadenfreude_ es algo así como una sonrisa burlesca(?), ante una situación que debería darte… empatía. (Es más bien un verbo pero bleh, ignoren eso, por favor.)

Espero que les haya gustado,

Matane!


End file.
